After Eight Years
by Ketsueki karasu
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha after eight years of absence. Warning: Yaoi (NaruXSasu)
1. Midnight Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke returned from going to Orochimaru to only leave again. It has been eight years, and Konoha has been anxiously awaiting their return. During this time a quiet, peaceful atmosphere has settled in Konoha. Orochimaru, though still alive, hasn't made any visible moves since during the last eight years. For some reason, Tsunada had moved Naruto's stuff into Sasuke's clan house two years ago and sold Naruto's apartment.  
  
Chapter: Midnight Return  
  
Two male figures teleported into the Uchiha clan house. They stood back to back with their hands clasped together. The tallest young man had long black hair to his knees in a braid. His eyes were red with four commas in each. The shorter young man had mid-back blonde hair in thousands of tiny braids. He had violet eyes with split pupils.  
"We'll see the Hokage in the morning." The first young man said.  
"Alright, Chan-chan." The second young man said. "I wonder what room is mine."  
"All of them, Koi, but I'll show later. For now...you'll be in here...with me." The last sentence was said in a more seductive tone of voice against the second young man's ear as they entered a room.  
"I like that idea."  
The rest of the night was filled with giggling, moans, and the occasional creaking bed.  
  
TBC...maybe  
  
A/N: It takes one review for me to continue this on the internet. 


	2. Morning Eggs

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke returned from going to Orochimaru to only leave again. It has been eight years, and Konoha has been anxiously awaiting their return. During this time a quiet, peaceful atmosphere has settled in Konoha. Orochimaru, though still alive, hasn't made any visible moves since during the last eight years. For some reason, Tsunada had moved Naruto's stuff into Sasuke's clan house two years ago and sold Naruto's apartment.  
  
Chapter: Morning Eggs  
  
Tsunada, the fifth Hokage, found herself outside the Uchiha clan house once again. It was the fourth time this week that her morning walks brought her here. She keeps hoping to see a sign that they have returned sometime during the night. It almost seemed to be futile to wait for those who probably would never return.  
'They made no promises. It was just a smile and wave from Naruto.' Tsunada said to herself as she remembered that day. She remembered they didn't say anything as they left. One look and passed through the gate. Three steps away Naruto turns around and gives a final wave and smile before continuing to walk out of sight. Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru and gang, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura, rest of the rookie nine and Lee's team, and herself stood there until Sasuke and Naruto couldn't be seen in the horizon anymore. She didn't know how long she stood there remembering when someone spoke.  
"How do you like your eggs? Raw, boiled, sunny-side up, scrabbled, etc, etc." A beautiful young man with violet eyes and long blond hair in thousands of tiny braids asked. The man was only wearing a pair of long, baggy black pants.  
She was caught off guard by the beauty that this man radiated. Naruto's name got caught in her throat as she tried to speak.  
"Come in, Chan-chan is cooking...some meal."  
"Breakfast."  
"It doesn't matter what the meal is called, it is just food."  
'This from the kid that would eat only ramen for every meal, including dessert.' Tsunada thought. The Hokage followed the young man into the house, all the way to the kitchen. Another beautiful young man was cooking. He had his long black hair in a loose braid that hung at his knees and also wore only a black pair of baggy pants.  
"Ohayo, Hokage-sama. How do you like your eggs?"  
"Scrabbled." 'Scrabbled? I hate scrabbled eggs. Too much shock. They are actually back. Really back.' Tsunada was lost in her thoughts that it took her a few minutes to notice the men kissing in the kitchen. She cleared her throat. Two pair of eyes, one violet, the other red, looked her with amusement.  
"You are late getting back." Of course there wasn't a set time limit for the trip, but she didn't think they would stay away for as long as they did.  
"We were having too much fun." Naruto said.  
"Doing what? Exploring each others tonsils?"  
"Behave, Koi." Sasuke said turning his attention back to the eggs.  
"Obaa-san, listen very closely. We aren't sorry to have been gone eight years. On the good side, breakfast is ready." Naruto was at first serious, and then he was happily setting the table for breakfast. Tsunada noticed how Sasuke watched Naruto set the table. She guessed they had brought a table into the large kitchen, because it wasn't there originally two years ago.  
"You two are..."  
"Married." The young men said together.  
"Married!" A definite shocker, especially since there are two young women around Konoha, acting as their girlfriends.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. The boys looked at each other. Naruto left to answer it. Moments later, he escorted two young women into the kitchen, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata.  
"Ohayo. How do you like your eggs? Breakfast is almost ready." Sasuke greeted.  
"Oh, we aren't hungry. Already had breakfast. Thank you anyways." Sakura said.  
"Naruto-kun,  
you need help  
setting the table?"  
Hinata asked.  
"It is already set. How are those eggs, Chan-chan?"  
'Chan-chan?' Sakura asked herself. "Sasuke-kun, miss me?"  
"A little." Sasuke answered as he placed the scrabbled eggs on a large with the bacon and sausage. Then he took the large plate of food and placed in the middle of the table next to the large bowl of cut up fruit. "Breakfast is served."  
"It looks great! I has been awhile since we had eggs." Naruto said placing some food on his plate. The guests also sat down, watching the young men eat, but they stopped in mid first bite and stared back.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Longer than last one. I'll see about making them longer next time, but I have been busy and I was fearing that I was making you all wait too long. I hope you like it so far  
  
Andu Sumeragi, I really don't want to insult your counting skills, but your were my 13th reviewer and my first chapter story is longer than my summary. I also purposely made it short, though I am sorry that you were disappointed and that goes for all my readers.  
  
Chapter 1 was meant to be a teaser to see what kind of response I would get. I was quite surprised by the results. Yes, I am going to continue this story and I will finish it.  
  
Later everyone. 


End file.
